


Kiss My Glabella

by thisisalterego



Series: Glabella Series [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisalterego/pseuds/thisisalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the third installment of the Glabella series. This is really just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss My Glabella

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the third installment of the Glabella series. I hope you enjoy it! If you think you may want more in the future, please let me know. **Eskimo kisses**

Phil finds us cuddling in Dan’s bed. For some reason, he is completely naked. Well, I guess Dan and I are naked too, so it’s not that weird. Right? He gives a lopsided grin before he runs across the room and jumps on the bed. Dan pretends to grumble while all I can do is giggle. Phil continues to bounce until Dan has to hold me around my waist to keep us both on the bed. All at once, Phil drops down and is lying facing me.

 

“You are so weird sometimes.” Dan breaks the silence.

 

“It’s one of the reasons you guys love me.” Phil apparently feels a bit feisty.

 

This could be fun. Dan holds me closer. I can feel his length pressing against my ass and his smile as he mouths my shoulder. Phil shuffles forward and presses his lips to mine. His tongue darts out to taste me. I open my mouth and he plunders it.

 

A hand wanders down to my pussy and lingers over the folds. I throw my leg over Phil’s waist. His hand runs along my thigh and grips my knee to pull my leg higher. The hand on my pussy disappears. The bed shifts behind me. A drawer opens. Phil moves his attention to my neck.

 

“Phil,” I whine.

 

Phil grins against my skin. I bury my hands in his hair and pull a bit. His head comes up so that I am looking into those mesmerizing, blue eyes. I place a little kiss on his nose. One of my hands cups his cheek. He leans into the touch. Our foreheads rest against each other. His lips find mine. This time the pace is slow and sweet. His hand comes up and cards in my hair.

 

Dan rolls back towards me. He decides that my neck needs attention. Nips make shivers run down my spine. His hand rests on my hip and the thumb rubs lightly. My hand on Phil’s face shifts to his neck and then shoulder. I draw random shapes that make his muscles bunch.

 

“Vixen,” Phil whispers.

 

“Agreed.” Dan joins in.

 

“Like you guys don’t just eat it up,” I purr.

 

“Oh, we certainly eat something.” Phil’s eyebrows waggle.

 

Giggles fill the air. There is chuckling behind me. Phil sticks out his tongue. I kiss his nose again. The hand in my hair holds my head while Phil’s lips brush against mine. Dan reaches around me and trails a single finger across my stomach before wandering down to my curls.

 

Phil’s tongue traces the seam of my lips. We go from sweet to dirty. Dan traces along my folds. He purposefully drives me crazy. I reach behind me and return the favor. While I do trace the veins on his dick, I pay particular attention to his balls. Soon Dan can only gasp against my flesh. His finger shakes against my mound. Phil reaches down to play too. He finds my clit and rolls it between his fingers.

 

“Damn,” I whisper.

 

I shift a bit and move my other hand to return the favor. I trace the veins in his length and Phil bites his lip. We look at each other. Those blue eyes should be illegal. Dan’s finger finds a rhythm once more. He adds a second digit and curls them a bit. I see stars.

 

The fingers leave my pussy. There is a popping sound. Dan trails one finger between my cheeks before focusing on my anus.

 

“Are you ready, love?”

 

“Please.” It’s all I can manage through my lust induced haze.

 

Phil holds my hips to keep me from moving them. I latch myself to his mouth and kiss him with a ferocity that leaves us both breathless. I try to relax when Dan’s finger penetrates me. It’s not long before I am trying to rock back onto it.

 

A second finger is added. Dan gently stretches me while Phil takes control of our kisses. Once three fingers no longer feel like enough, they leave me feeling empty. Phil plunges into my pussy. I gasp out in pleasure. Dan follows by entering my ass.

 

The emptiness is gone. It is replaced by feeling almost too full. The boys keep the same pace as they rock into me. I hold on to Phil’s upper arms. Dan holds my waist. Phil’s arms wrap around my torso. Everything is perfect.

 

Dan’s lips attach to the back of my shoulders. All I can do is hold on and pant. The pressure is coiling inside me. Phil’s forehead rests on mine. We share our breaths. Dan starts to get a little erratic with his thrusting. He is getting close. His hand travels around to my front and finds my clit. He pinches it and I scream out.

 

I’m falling. Dan follows after me. Phil is not far behind. They ride out my orgasm, prolonging it even. Once the last shock wave passes, they both pull out. Phil gets up and heads towards the bathroom. Dan pulls me close so that my back is flush with his chest.

 

“What did we ever do to deserve you?” he whispers in my ear. I can’t help but giggle.

 

“What?” Phil asks when he returns.

 

“I think you mean, what did I ever do to deserve you two? You are perfect.” I turn to look at Dan’s face. He frowns.

 

“You are the one that is perfect.” Phil responds.

 

He cleans us up before tossing the washcloth on the floor. My heart is so full.

 

“I love you.” I look at each of them to makes sure they know.

 

“I love you too.”

 

I always get shivers when they say that together. Phil snuggles in against my front. Dan holds me a little tighter from behind. The whole thing seems too good to be true. It’s like I will wake up and find it is all just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts?


End file.
